Gamindustri
by SethBring
Summary: Take a ride in Gamindustri's everyday events in every corner! This will be about the everyday lives of those residing in Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox. Enjoy!


"Wake up!" Histoire says angrily. "C'mon, you've got work to do!" "Five more minutes," Neptune says. "If you don't get up right now I'll get Nepgear on you!" Histoire says, even more furious.

"Fine I'll get up, but I doubt even Nep Jr. couldn't have even got me up," she says while sitting up. "What's for breakfast?"

"Just some eggs and bacon, but I do have something planned for dinner tonight," Histoire says, relieved. "Hurry up and get dressed, IF, Compa, and your sister are waiting.

"Hey look! Nep Nep is finally awake," Compa says with a smile. "I hope you slept well."

"Yeah yeah, I get it, I overslept," Neptune says while shaking her head to further wake herself.

"I'll be going out on a scouting missions near the caves, there have been reports of an ancient dragon," IF says while chewing on some bacon. "I'll come back for help if I see one. What do you have planned Compa?"

"I recently got a pay raise," Compa said smiling. "They said I've worked hard enough to earn it." Neptune turns to Nepgear. "What are your plans for the day Nep Jr.?" she said with curiosity. "You don't go out much so what are you gonna do today?"

"I was planning on going over to Lastation," Nepgear said. "Uni needed some help with something and I couldn't turn her down." Neptune let's out a big sigh.

"Well, it looks like I'm the only one who isn't gonna have a fun day," Neptune said. "Histoire is having me go to an event to give a speech." Histoire glared at her angrily. "Yes, and you better memorize it well!" she said as everyone finished up with breakfast.

"Iffy!" Compa said, running and nearly tripping. "I have the day off so I was hoping I could join you." "I don't know, this is some serious business and could even get us killed. I think you should hang back since it might be easier doing it alone," IF said with a warning glance. "Ancient dragons are no joke and have to be handled accordingly." "Ok, be careful As IF and set out to confirm the reports, sge ran into some dogoos. "Ugh this is just an annoyance," IF said while cutting them down. "These things couldn't put up a fight even if they tried." Suddenly she hears a large rumbling. "That can't be good." IF turns to see what she was heard and immediately started running . "That's the dragon, I need to get back to the bacillicom!" She said as she bolted away. "I better check to see if it follwed me," she turns as she says so, checking for the dragon. "Thank goodness," IF replied. "I need to hurry, that thing shouldn't be allowed to wander anymore."

"So the dragon reports were true," Histoire said while getting them drinks. "I'll fetch Neptune right away." She hurried to Neptune's room and called for her. "Neptune! The ancient dragon reports were true, we need you to head out there." She excitedly runs to them. "Finally! Some action," Neptune said, quickly putting on her shoes. "This whole day has been boring so far, I'm glad to go out and do something fun." When Neptune and IF arrived, the dragon was wandering about. "We need to make sure it doesn't wander close to any villages while I fight it," Neptune said, transforming. "Can you handle herding it around while I fight?" IF smirked. "Yep," she said, confidently. "I can keep it distracted while you chop it down." Neptune looked at her with a battle ready face. "If you gets hit, stay back and leave it to me," Neptune said. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt badly."

"Then lets get to it." IF said, pulling out her blades

"Take this you evil creature!" Neptune swung her sword in a downward arc, directly on its head. "RRAAAWWWRR." As the dragon retaliated, IF slashed at its feet.

"Over here you overgrown lizard!" As it chased her, Neptune continued to slash at its back and head. "Focus on my poor helpless self you beast!" IF said with a mocking tone. The dragon suddenly lashed its tail, hitting her squre in the chest, sending her flying. "Unf!" IF lets out a grunt as the air is knocked out of her and she loses her breath. "IF!" Neptune yells as she rushes to block her.

"Don't worry I'm fine, get back to the battle. Ill get out of your way. " Neptune looks towards her, with a face of rage. "Fine, I'll tear this thing to pieces for your sake." IF nods as she picks herself up and slowly walks out of the way. "Be careful Neptune! I don't want you getting hurt too. One of us is enough." As she sits down, away from the fight, Neptune turns towards the dragon.

"You have hurt my friend, so now you shall feel pain!" She flew up into the air, directly above the ancient dragon. "Cross combination!" She let's out a huge combo in a flurry of swinging and chopping with her sword, dealing blow after blow onto the creature. As the last of her attacks land, the dragon digitalized and disappears. "Good, I got that down, now to check on Iffy." She hurriedly flee back to where IF sat. "Are you ok?" She asks while transforming back. "How's your chest doing?" IF looks at her with a pained smile. "I'll be fine, i just need some rest right now." Neptune lists her up, supporting her. "It looked like you got hit pretty hard," Neptune said, biting her lip. "Are you sure your fine?" IF looks at her, smiling slightly. "Of course! I've never felt better," she says, wincing a bit. "Well if you say so, lets hurry back to the bacillicom."

When they arrive,Compa rushes to IF's side. "Oh my, what happened?" she says, grabbing medical supplies. "It swiped it's Tail and got me in the chest, but I think I'll be fine." Compa pulled out some bandages and other such things from her stuff. "You are not fine until I say you are!" As she tends to IF's pains, Neptune goes up to Histoire, clearly confused. "Has Nep Jr. left already? I was hoping to talk to her." Neptune says. Histoire absently mindly answers, "She left not too long ago, she was in such a rush she almost didn't eat lunch." Neptune snaps her fingers in disappointment. "Darn! I missed her. I wonder what she's even doing with Uni."


End file.
